


what you need

by wearing_tearing



Series: Happy Steve Bingo [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Feminization, Happy Steve Bingo, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 01:15:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20592236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wearing_tearing/pseuds/wearing_tearing
Summary: “Well, todayI’mgoing to take care ofyou, sweetheart,” Bucky says with a smirk and he’s rewarded by another little hitch of breath from Steve, “and you’re going to lie there andlet me.”*Or: Bucky takes care of his girl.





	what you need

**Author's Note:**

> and we're back for another round of Happy Steve Bingo! square: body worship :D

Bucky wakes up to the sweet press of lips against the side of his mouth. He smiles, an upturn curl to his lips that welcomes yet another kiss, and slowly opens his eyes.

“Hi,” Steve whispers to him. His blond hair shines with the sunlight that spills from between the open curtains of their room and his cheeks are a healthy pink that means he’s up to something.

Judging by the hard line of Steve’s cock against Bucky’s thigh, Bucky’s pretty sure what that something is.

“Hey,” Bucky answers, voice still rough and thick with sleep. He raises a hand to cup Steve’s cheek, thumb coming to rest just under the swell of Steve’s bottom lip. Steve shifts his head down, just enough so he can open his mouth and catch Bucky’s thumb between his lips. Bucky’s smile widens. “Whatcha doin’, honey?”

Steve rakes his teeth over the pad of Bucky’s thumb before letting it slip out of his mouth. “Saying good morning.”

“Yeah?”

Steve leans in close and nods, the movement making the tip of his nose rub against Bucky’s like an awkward eskimo kiss. “Yeah.”

“And what did I do to deserve this good mornin’?” Bucky asks. Steve’s blush deepens to cover the bridge of his nose and crawl down his neck. “Sweetheart?” Bucky murmurs, sliding his metal hand to the back of his neck. He gives it an encouraging squeeze, and then his stomach swoops when Steve shudders and goes pliant against his side.

Ah.

So it’s one of _ those _ mornings.

“Thought I could give my best guy a treat, is all,” Steve says like it’s nothing, but the way his cock twitches against Bucky’s thigh betrays him.

“A treat, huh?”

“Want to take care of you.” Steve drops a kiss to Bucky’s chin. “Make you feel good.”

“You wanna be sweet on me?” Bucky asks, tilting his chin up so he can press a barely there kiss to Steve’s mouth.

Steve chases the kiss, lips brushing against Bucky’s when he says, “I’m always sweet on you, Buck.”

Bucky hums, already feeling heat pool in his gut. “You are. The sweetest girl a guy could ask for.”

And there it is.

Steve lets out a tiny little whimper that hits Bucky right in the chest, his blush now making its way down his collarbone and to his pecs. Bucky fights back a grin. Instead, he pulls Steve in by the back of his neck.

“Buck,” Steve whimpers again, face pink and eyes dark with want.

“You are, aren’t you? My sweet girl. Always takin’ good care of me. Givin’ me what I need.”

Steve squirms a little, and it takes Bucky squeezing the back of his neck again before he gasps out, “I am.”

“Are what, baby?”

Steve makes a hurt sound in the back of his throat and then bites down on his bottom lip as if to catch himself. “I’m your sweet girl,” he whispers and then stares up at Bucky like he’s surprised at himself for saying it out loud, like they haven’t done this a million times before, like they both don’t get off on it.

Bucky grins this time, slow and bright and proud, and then pulls Steve in for a kiss.

Steve groans against Bucky’s lips and melts into the kiss. He wraps his arms around Bucky’s waist, pulling him close, and doesn’t resist when Bucky rolls them over so he’s on top and settled between Steve’s legs.

They’re both naked, a usual occurrence since they rarely bother with pajamas now that they’ve moved out of Avengers Tower and to their own place in Brooklyn, and Bucky’s the one who lets out a low moan when their cocks brush together. Steve rocks his hips forward, chasing the friction and leaving a wet trail on the skin of Bucky’s stomach.

“You’re already so wet for me, doll,” Bucky murmurs and reaches a hand between them, loosely wrapping it around Steve’s cock. He brushes the head with his thumb, gathering the precome there, and then lets go. “Look at this.”

Steve’s eyes are glazed over when Bucky lifts his hand up between them, but he still follows Bucky with his gaze when Bucky pops his wet fingers into his mouth.

“You taste good, honey,” Bucky says, licking his lips. “Sweet, even here.”

Steve’s breath hitches and his pink mouth goes slack. He reaches up with clumsy hands, eager and greedy, until he’s clutching at Bucky’s shoulders and pulling him down for a kiss. Bucky hums against Steve’s lips, letting Steve lick the taste of himself from Bucky’s tongue.

“We’re gonna do something different today,” Bucky murmurs after they break the kiss, leaving Steve breathless and flushed pink and swallowing back a whine.

“What?” Steve asks with a gasp. His thighs are wrapped around Bucky’s waist and Bucky can feel them trembling with each small shiver that runs down Steve’s spine.

“You said you wanted to take care of me, make me feel good.”

“Always.”

“Well, today _ I’m _ going to take care of _ you_, sweetheart,” Bucky says with a smirk and he’s rewarded by another little hitch of breath from Steve, “and you’re going to lie there and _ let me_.”

Steve shakes his head and opens his mouth, ready to argue. Bucky doesn’t let him. He sweeps in for a deep and filthy kiss, all teeth and tongue and passion, until Steve’s moaning into his mouth and rocking his hips against Bucky’s again.

Bucky knows Steve still has a hard time, sometimes, with accepting something good for himself. Bucky’s made it his mission to break down that stubborn reluctance and make Steve see he deserves _ everything_.

“What are you going to do?” Steve asks with a rushed whisper, equal parts nervous and excited.

Bucky presses a kiss to his chin, his sharp cheekbone, the bridge of his nose. “Do you trust me?”

Steve’s expressions shifts at that. He stops staring at Bucky with a dazed look in his eyes in favor of staring at him like that’s the stupidest question anyone’s ever asked him. He doesn’t even need to say anything before Bucky’s laughing and shaking his head at himself.

“Dummy,” Steve says with so much fondness that Bucky has to kiss the tip of his nose just to see him smile. “I trust you with all of me, Buck. Always have, always will.”

Bucky swallows past a lump in his throat and lowers his head so he can rest his forehead against Steve’s. They stay like that for a few seconds, just breathing each other in, until Bucky lifts his head up again so he can drop a kiss to Steve’s forehead.

“Love you,” Bucky says, low and quiet and just for Steve to hear.

“I love you too.” Steve smiles softly at him, and then asks one more time, “What are you going to do?”

Bucky raises an eyebrow at him and deliberately doesn’t answer. He just goes back to kissing Steve, soft and sweet for now, before he moves his mouth to Steve’s neck. Steve bares his throat and lets out a quiet hum when Bucky nips at his pulse point, only for that to be followed by a gasp when Bucky sucks a bruise near his collarbone.

“You bruise so pretty, honey.” Bucky mouths at the reddened skin of Steve’s neck. “Such fair skin. Just a hard kiss and you turn all red for me.”

“Like your marks on me,” Steve says in a rush of breath. He moves one of his hands from Bucky’s shoulder to his hair instead, tangling his fingers through the strands so he can angle Bucky’s head where he wants it.

Bucky lets out a low laugh and lets Steve do what he wants for now. “My best girl’s eager, huh?”

“You’re moving too slow,” Steve teases, and then he’s the one who laughs when Bucky pokes him in the ribs. “No tickling!”

“The disrespect,” Bucky grumbles, but doesn’t try to hide his smile. “I’ll go as slow as I want,” he says, one hand slowly sliding down Steve’s side to his hips and back again. “You’re mine to cherish, mine to worship, mine to love.”

Steve’s skin turns that pretty pink Bucky loves so much, from his cheeks all the way down to his tits. Bucky is helpless but to follow it with his mouth, brushing slow kisses to the fading bruises on Steve’s neck, the curve of his collarbone, the swell of his chest. Steve arches his back into the touches, tits pressing against Bucky’s face.

“Look at you,” Bucky murmurs. He braces himself on his elbows and cups Steve’s tits between his hands, pushing them together. “Prettiest tits I’ve ever seen. So soft, and they fit just right in my hands. Like you were made for me, doll.”

“No one else,” Steve breathes out, pushing his chest into Bucky’s hands. His nipples are hard and peaking and Bucky knows just how eager Steve is for Bucky to touch them.

So Bucky obliges.

He lowers his head and captures one of Steve’s nipples in his mouth, raking it with his teeth before giving it a light bite. Steve cries out and pulls at Bucky’s hair, holding his closer instead of pushing him away. Bucky plays with Steve, knowing just show sensitive he is, until Steve’s cries turn more urgent and his begging turns more insistent.

“Loved these when you were small too,” Bucky whispers around Steve’s nipple, feeling the rapid beat of Steve’s heart beneath his hand.

“_Buck_—” Steve chokes out, nails dragging over Bucky’s scalp like he’ll fade and disappear if he doesn’t hold on.

“You still got the same soft skin,” Bucky nuzzles in between Steve’s tits, breathing in the scent of him, “same pretty nipples, that get all hard and pink for me when I touch you.” Bucky makes his point by tracing his thumb over Steve’s left nipple, feeling it harden even more beneath his finger. “Your heart’s the same too,” he continues, mouthing at Steve’s sternum. “Just beats stronger now, but the sound of it still puts me right to sleep at night.”

Steve lets out a tiny little sob, but doesn’t fight Bucky when Bucky untangles his hand from his hair. 

“And your hands,” Bucky kisses the pads of Steve’s fingers, his knuckles, his palm, “I’ve always loved your hands. Paint stained, blood stained, don’t matter to me. You hold me close with them and love me with them, and when I knew nothing but pain and violence it was these hands who taught me kindness again.”

“Bucky, _ please_,” Steve whispers, and when Bucky glances up at him, he can see the wet of tears on Steve’s cheeks.

“Those eyes,” Bucky says, climbing up and wiping those tears away. “Don’t think I could ever forget ‘em. Only person who’s always looked at me like I was worth somethin’ was you.”

“You’re everything, Bucky,” Steve tells him as he leans into Bucky’s hand on his cheek. “Always have been.”

Bucky kisses Steve, just a brush of lips to soothe their souls, and then pulls back again. “You’re everything too. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of, honey, and didn’t think a jerk like me could get.”

“Don’t talk about my fella like that,” Steve warns him.

“Who woulda thought a dumb guy like me could get the most gorgeous girl in all of Brooklyn to give him time?” Bucky muses, and then smiles when Steve snorts at him. “Always loved your smile too, y’know? Because you didn’t smile, not to anyone.”

“Except you,” Steve corrects.

“‘Scept me,” Bucky agrees and kisses Steve again. “I gotta talk about your mouth too.” Steve groans and tries to hide his face against Bucky’s neck, but Bucky shifts away from him. “What? I _ gotta_.”

“You gotta _ shut up _ is what you gotta do,” Steve grumbles and moves his hips, pressing his hard cock against Bucky’s thigh. “Thought you were gonna take care of me.”

“This is taking care of you, baby,” Bucky replies, rolling his hips back against Steve’s and watching in satisfaction as Steve’s eyes flutter and his mouth opens in a silent gasp. Bucky presses his metal thumb against the plumpness of Steve’s bottom lip. “The sweetest mouth in the entire world, this one. The filthiest too.”

Steve flushed bright red at that. “You like it.”

“I _ love it _,” Bucky says, and kisses that mouth for good measure. “Love it when it’s kissing me, when it’s singing to me, when it’s telling me you love me. Love it when it’s wrapped around my cock too, sucking on me, until I spill down your throat.”

“Could be doing that now,” Steve says with a sweet smile, turning his head to he can suck Bucky’s finger into his mouth.

Bucky shakes his head. “Nah, sweetheart. That’s not what I want from you today. And I first gotta finish talking about what else I love.”

Steve gives a little bite to Bucky’s finger and then lets go. “What else you…?”

“Yup. Gotta talk about those legs of yours,” Bucky starts up again, bringing one hand down to Steve’s thigh so he can slide his palm in a slow caress from Steve’s knee and up to his hip and back again. “How strong and thick they are, how good they look in uniform, and how much I love them around me when I’m fucking you.”

“I love that too,” Steve says and proceeds to wraps those tights more firmly around Bucky’s waist. The movement presses them more closely together, and Bucky lets himself get distracted from his mission in favor of kissing Steve until they’re both breathing hard with it.

“And _ this_,” Bucky continues, loosely curling his metal hand around Steve’s dick. Steve almost shouts, the sound muffled by the skin of Bucky’s shoulder when Steve leans down to bite him, the sharp sting of pain making Bucky hiss. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he laughs a little, nuzzling Steve’s cheek until Steve faces him again, lips bitten red and skin flushed. “You’ve got such a pretty little cock. Guess it had to match the rest of you, huh?” Bucky gives it a slow stroke from root to tip, making Steve moan. “My girl’s beautiful all over, ain’t that right? From your sweet smile to your slim waist to your hard cock that’s all wet for me.”

“_Yes_,” Steve groans, long and drawn out, while Bucky touches him.

Bucky keeps a slow rhythm, while his other hand moves down to Steve’s ass and he lets his index finger lightly trace over Steve’s hole. “And don’t even get me started on your ass, honey. I think I about died and gone to heaven every time you let me sink into you, make love to you. You’re always so tight and hot around me, sweet girl, like you don’t wanna let me go. And when I eat you out? _ Fuck_, darlin’. You always get so wet for me, so eager, pushing back on my face like you’re gonna die if you don’t get my mouth on you.”

Steve whines, a high sound deep in his throat, and tries to press his ass back into Bucky’s finger, looking for something, _ anything, _ that’ll bring him some relief.

“Is that what you want, baby?” Bucky asks. “My mouth on you? Licking you open until you come all over yourself and my hand?”

“_Yes_, Bucky, _ please_.”

“Alright, honey, I’ll give you what you need.”

Bucky kisses Steve while Steve unwraps his legs from around Bucky’s waist, and then moves to pepper kisses down Steve’s neck, his tits, his stomach. He pauses to lick at the head of Steve’s cock, still in his hand, groaning at the bitter taste of Steve’s precome on his tongue.

Steve spreads his legs for Bucky, easy as anything, and his hands come to clutch at the sheets beneath him. 

Bucky kisses the inside of a thigh and then the other. “Hold yourself open for me, doll?”

Steve’s breath stutters, but he gets his hand behind his knees to do as Bucky asked. Bucky kisses the jut of his hip as a thank you and then takes a moment to just look at Steve, spread out and bare for him, before he leans in and licks up a stripe over Steve’s hole.

Steve moans when Bucky starts to eat him out in earnest, pushing his ass back against Bucky’s face like Bucky accused him of doing a few minutes before. Bucky fights back a laugh as he tongues Steve open, his hand still slowly working over Steve’s cock, loving every clench of Steve’s hole around him as Steve calls out his name and begs him to touch him _ more, harder, please_.

It doesn’t take long until Steve’s right at the edge of it, so close to coming that’s he’s stopped begging. Bucky knows the signs like the palm of his hand: the silence, the small hitch of breath, the tense muscles. So Bucky flicks his thumb just under the head of Steve’s cock as he pushes his tongue inside Steve’s, just like Steve loves, and that’s all Steve needs.

Steve comes with Bucky’s name of the tip of his tongue, spilling all over his own stomach and Bucky’s metal hand. Bucky strokes him through it until Steve relaxes back into bed and then tries to bat Bucky’s hand away from his softening dick with a clumsy movement of his own. Bucky chuckles and settles beside Steve, fingers playing with the come on Steve’s skin, until Steve hums and catches his hand.

“Your turn,” Steve murmurs, bringing Bucky’s hand up so he can lick Bucky’s fingers clean.

Steve watches him through heavy eyes when Bucky moves on top of him again, cock dragging through the mess Steve made of himself, and starts to rub himself against Steve. No words burst past Bucky’s lips while he ruts against Steve, feeling his own orgasm build, but he can hear the silent urging from Steve to _ do it, c’mon Buck, come all over me. _

It’s that final request that makes Bucky tip over the edge, adding to the mess on Steve’s stomach when he comes. Steve hugs him through the aftershocks, fingers gentle on Bucky’s hair to calm him down, until Bucky’s caught his breath and is back in his own body.

“Hot damn, sweetheart,” Bucky slurs, making Steve laugh.

Steve kisses the top of Bucky’s head. “Hot damn is right.” 

“Still don’t know what I did right,” Bucky sighs and cuddles closer to Steve, uncaring of the cooling mess between them, “to get a girl like you.”

“It’s the way you go on about how pretty I am that hooked me,” Steve jokes, and then laugh when Bucky play bites at his neck in retaliation. “It’s nice to hear.”

“‘S the truth.” Bucky kisses Steve’s pulse point and then lifts his head up. “Okay?”

Steve smiles a sweet little shy smile and rubs their noses together. “Okay,” he says, and then frowns at himself. “I didn’t get to suck your dick, though.”

Bucky blinks and then a slow smile spreads across his face. “Well, honey,” he drawls out, “there’s always round two.”

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on: [twitter](https://twitter.com/wearing_tearing), [dreamdwith](https://wearing-tearing.dreamwidth.org/), and [tumblr](http://hawkguyz.tumblr.com/) ~


End file.
